


Not My Type

by shadowhive



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Necrophilia, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: "You look so beautiful..." I whispered softly, running my fingers over his cheek. He was so soft, so cold.





	Not My Type

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Motionless In White fic, inspired by Not My Type. I only just got into these guys and I'm already super inspired by them.
> 
> Chris' pov

It was getting late now, the sun having dipped below the horizon long ago. From my window I can see the moon, high and bright in the sky, surrounded by stars that twinkled in the dark sky. I turned from the window, looking at myself in the mirror. I brushed a lock of my black hair behind my ear, satisfied with the dark lipstick I'd applied to my lips and the purple eyeshadow around my eyes. I was ready, well, as ready as I was going to be anyway.

I left my bedroom and made my way downstairs. The place was quiet, illuminated with the flickering glow of candles that I'd lit before coming upstairs. I took a deep, steadying breath, before entering the the dining room. There, waiting for me, was my guest.

Ricky Olson was seated at the table, had been since I went upstairs to get ready. His long hair hung past his shoulders, a sharp contrast to his white shirt. Ricky had been my friend for many years now and this wasn't the first time he'd come here. This time though, it was different. I smiled at him and headed past him into the kitchen. Before I went upstairs I'd put some food on and it shpuld be almost dome now. It wasn't anything complicated, just a pizza. It was quick and easy, which was always ideal.

After removing it from the oven and plating it up, I headed back to Ricky, smiling. "Well, what do you think?" I asked him as I sat down, cutting it up into slices. "Smells good right?" He didn't answer. I didn't expect him to. 

I ate, watching him the whole time as I did, eager for what was to come later. "You look good. But then you knew that." I smiled as I grabbed the next slice. "Hope you think I do too."

Silence, of course. I drank some of the wine I'd poured before I left him and finished up my meal. I took my plate back into the kitchen, shoving it into the rack of the dishwasher. I grabbed my towel, rubbing my hands and then brushing it across my face quickly before I returned to him. "There, all done." I smiled, taking my glass in one hand before going around the table to him. "Let's go watch something." I helped him up, leading us to the lounge where I put on the tv and sat with him.

Instead of paying much attention to it, I thought of how he'd came over a few hours before.

***

I smiled as I opened the door and saw Ricky standing there. "Ricky! Come in." I stepped aside, gesturing for him to enter my home. He was wearing his usual attire, tight jeans and a random t-shirt. He slipped inside past me and I closed the door behind him. 

"Hey Chris." He returned my smile, toeing off his shoes. He took a deep breath before he spoke again, looking me in the eyes. He was almost a head short than me, so had to tilt his up to met my gaze. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" I asked, although we had talked this over already a few days ago. I caught myself, adding. "You don't want to have a drink or anything first?"

He nodded, running his fingers through his long black hair. "Yeah, I'm sure." I nodded and lead the way, opening the door to the basement and reaching in to flick the light on, illuminating the room. Together, we headed the stairs, into a room in which very few others came. Ricky was, in fact, the only repeat visitor.

My basement was a single large room, almost the entire length of the house. Although it was one space, there were two distinct areas to it. To the left side of the room, there was a bed against one wall, which took up most of the space. The sheets matched the ones in my bed upstairs, jet black. There was a small tv on the chest of drawers across from it and a small fridge beside it. The walls had a series of shelves with a collection of jars on them.

The right hand side of the room was completely different. The house used to be a morgue and so that half still had the set up. There was an operating table atop a tiled floor, with cupboards along the walls. They were emptied out when I got the place, but I had worked on filling them back up. There were still several that were empty, but that didn't bother me. I didn't have need of all of the things that they once held after all.

"Welcome to my parlour." I turned to him when I reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at him. He returned it, barely casting a glance at the space that he was now familiar with. He stepped forward, away from the stairs, and reached down to pull his t-shirt up and off his slim body. His skin was pale, though it was covered in a myriad of tattoos. I watched him, as I went to grab a pair of my black, rubber gloves. By the time I had slipped them on and turned around he was naked, and fully hard. 

Ricky collected up his clothes, depositing them upon an empty chair that was against the wall. As he did, I caught sight of the pale curve of his ass. It was a nice ass, one most would find attractive. Hell, all of Ricky was very attractive, it's just... Well, he wasn't my type. Not yet anyway. 

Soon, though.

He crossed the room to the bed, perching himself on the edge of it and looking at me, waiting for me to approach him. "Are you sure about this?" I asked him as I stepped closer to him, crossing the distance between us easily. Of course we had been over this, but I wanted to be sure. Especially since it was him.

"Yeah Chris, I'm sure. 100%." He looked me right in the eyes as he said the words, certainty clear in his own. Of course he was sure, but I still felt the need to ask one last time. I nodded, before reaching over to him with a gloved hand. I wrapped my gloved fingers around his stiff shaft, starting to slowly stroke him to full hardness. 

It didn't take long before his shaft was aching in my hand, and once he was, I started pumping him more firmly. I kept my gaze on his face as I worked my hand on him, listening to the soft sounds he made. For other people I was sure this would be arousing, after all Ricky was so pretty, but my own dick remained soft in my pants. He gasped out my name, his hips rocking up to meet my hand and I gave his shaft a squeeze before increasing the speed my movements. 

I bought my left hand up, running it up and over his chest, my fingers tracing patterns over his ink and pinching his nipples in turn. "Chris..." He whispered my name and I wrapped my fingers around his throat, squeezing just enough to make him start to gasp. He squirmed slightly, his eyelids fluttering slightly. I released the grip on his throat for a few moments, then squeezed again. This time I held on for longer before letting go, ragged breaths leaving his lips as I did. His body was trembling as I did it again, still stroking him firmly.

I repeated this a few times, each time squeezing his throat for a little longer. He was gasping, struggling for breath, but he didn't try and stop me, his fingers gripping the sheets either side of him. He shuddered and his hips thrust up against my hand as he came, the pearly fluid landing across his chest.

I quickly released his dick, pushing him back on the sheets, straddling his hips. Both of my hands were wrapped around his throat now and I was squeezing tighter than I had before. This time I wasn't going to let go. He gasped, but again made no move to stop me. Our eyes met as he struggled to breath, his body shuddering beneath me. My fingers held tighter onto him, the black a nice contrast to his pale skin. It took awhile for the shuddering to weaken, longer still for him to stop completely. 

The life in his eyes was gone now, but I held onto him for a few moments longer before releasing him. "Goodbye Ricky." I whispered softly, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

***

I glanced over at my friend, his skin even paler still now. His lips were tinged slightly blue now, his body cold. He'd been dead a few hours now, long enough for the heat of life to have left him. After he had died, I cleaned him up, dressed him in the clothes he'd bought a few days ago and then moved him upstairs, lighting the candles before going up to get ready myself.

I'd stripped and showered, putting in the pizza before putting on fresh clothes and applying my make up. 

"Well, I think that's enough of that." I smiled at him, turning the tv off, not that I had really been paying attention to it anyway. I wrapped an arm around his waist, scooping him up into my arms and carrying him back down to my basement. I'd lit candles down here too, the flickering light illuminating the room.

I settled him on the bed, leaning down over him and kissing his cold lips. "You look so beautiful..." I whispered softly, running my fingers over his cheek. He was so soft, so cold. I kissed his lips briefly, before straightening up, my fingers undoing the buttons on his black shirt. It was one of his, that he'd dropped round a few days ago, same with his pants and boxers that I had also dressed him in. As soon as I undid the last button, I pushed his shirt open to reveal his chest. He was so still, the natural rise and fall of his chest now absent.

The living did absolutely nothing for me. No matter how attractive the person was I simply couldn't get an erection around them. I didn't like many people in general anyway, they were too noisy, too obnoxious, too annoying. So I preferred to be alone for the most part, apart from a handful of people like Ricky.

It was a few years ago that it happened. Me and Ricky were out together, walking in the nearby woods. It was peaceful there, far from the annoyances of people. The only sounds were those caused by nature, like the rustling of leaves on the breeze and the chirping of the birds. And then there it was, a legs sticking out from behind a bush. At first we thought it might be a drunk, or had stumbled out here and passed out. The pair of us circled the bush, just to be sure. 

It was soon obvious that they weren't just a drunk.

It was an emo boy, with shoulder length black hair and pale skin with red eyeshadow around his wide eyes. He was completely naked, completely devoid of tattoos or piercings and his throat was slit, his blood long since dried up. He was beautiful and I was instantly hard.

That was when I knew, when I realised what I was.

I smiled, shaking the memory from my head to focus on the moment. My fingers worked on undoing the button, then zipper, of Ricky's fly and I pulled his pants open, lifting his legs up as I worked them down. Once his pants were bunched around his ankles, I reached back up and tugged his boxers down, to be greeted by his limp member. "So beautiful..." I whispered, brushing my fingers over his soft cock and balls briefly. Then I resumed tugging the boxers down, until they arrived at his ankles along with his pants when I removed both articles of clothing together from him before tossing them aside.

Now it was my turn to undress. I bought my fingers down, slipping them under the skirt that I had changed into. They soon found the waistband of the purple panties that I wore beneath, tugging them down my legs until gravity did the rest. I stepped out of the fabric, returning to Ricky's body. 

On the bedsheets beside him, there was a tube of lube. I had used it earlier, before I'd left him to change. My fingers had worked on him while his body was cooling, opening him up for me. I'd slipped a plug into him before dressing him. That meant that all I had to do was now was remove the plug and apply a little lube to myself.

First I took ahold of the tube, popping open the top and squeezing some out onto my fingers. I took ahold of myself, spreading it over my length, wiping the excess onto my skirt. I parted his legs, being gentle as I did so, then removed the plug from him. "Look at you, so ready for me. So open." I purred the words as I set the plug down carefully next to him, ready to be put back inside him once I was finished.

I maneuvered myself between his legs and took myself in hand, guiding my dick towards his open hole. "So beautiful." I whispered, pushing myself into him slowly, my fingers tracing patterns over his bare chest. It didn't take long before I was fully seated inside him, and once I was I bent down across his body to kiss his cold lips. 

I griped onto his sharp hips, using them for leverage as I started to fuck him, moving steadily against the cheeks of his ass. His glassy eyes stared up at me as I rolled my hips. "You feel so good Ricky. Fuck, so amazing." 

He really did, he felt better than the rest had. Deep down I did wonder if that was because I knew him, unlike the others. The just over half dozen bodies that were buried in the back garden, including that emo boy from so long ago that had started it all. I kissed him again, traced my tongue briefly across his pale lips and then I straightened myself up, focussing fully on fucking him.

The only sounds that filled the air came from my lips and the creaking of the bed springs beneath us. My movements became progressively faster, rougher even, as time went on. "Fuck Ricky, you are so fucking good..." 

Before we had found the body, Ricky had made it clear he was attracted to me. We kissed, he'd even tried to give me head before realising that I just... couldn't. I traced his lips with my finger and I knew I'd have to push my cock inside his mouth and down his throat, like he had wanted. Not tonight though, no. Maybe tomorrow.

My hips started to stutter and I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, deep down. I was going to cum soon. I knew that there was no point trying to hold back, so instead I just went with it, thrusting deep inside him. "Gonna fill you good Ricky, fuck..." As soon as the words left my lips, I came inside him, my whole body trembling as I did so. 

I panted softly, my fingers finding the plug as I eased out, slipping the black rubber back into him. "Thank you." I whispered, planting another kiss on his lips. I held him for a few moments, taking a few deep breathes to steady myself. Once I was ready, I moved again.

I grabbed the boxers and pants that I had just discarded, sliding them bo back up his legs. My fingers, still shaking slightly, did up his zipper and button on his pants, before working on his shirt. Once he was fully dressed, I grabbed my panties, sliding them up my legs, the soft lace encasing my dick again.

Satisfied, I left him, albeit reluctantly, to go back upstairs. I should have done this sooner but I was too needy to be inside him, perhaps embarrassingly so. I blew out all the candles that were in the dining room and living room one by one, not wanting to accidentally start a fire while I slept. 

The task complete, I shut the basement door, locking it from the inside. I blew out a few of the candles around the room, but not all of them. I still needed a little light before I slept. My arms easily took ahold of him, lifting his still form from the bed. The bed, large as it was, wasn't for sleeping in after all.

With practised ease I carried the corpse of my friend to the other side of the bed, were a coffin waited for us. I laid him down carefully inside of it, making sure he was in a nice position within it. Only when I was satisfied did I grasp my pocket flashlight, flicking it on before blowing out the remaining candles until the flashlight's beam was all that illuminated the room.

Satisfied, I made my way back to the coffin and slipped inside next to him, before pulling the lid down for the night.


End file.
